


JK

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 有什麼事情是比假扮成妹妹巧遇正在鬧脾氣的男友還要更尷尬的？
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	JK

**Author's Note:**

> 普設，活動文，R18  
> 無腦開車XD

如果上帝願意再給他一次機會，羅維諾會選擇掐死一個小時前的自己。

你問為什麼？嗯…如果你看到一位成年男性穿著女高中生的制服，坐在教室的最後一排，正抖著手寫考卷，你可能就會理解了。  
羅維諾一手抓著過短的裙擺，一手死死捏著原子筆，顫抖地寫下一個個單詞，還不忘妹妹的叮嚀，故意寫錯幾個字母。電扇在頭頂嗡嗡地吹送著疲軟了風，熱氣通過下空的百褶裙，刺激著他的皮膚，教授德語的瑪莉亞老師正巧走過他身旁，他冷汗直流，盡可能地把頭貼近桌面，祈禱老師不要注意到他。

然而，當你越不希望某件事情發生，它就是會發生。

「恰拉，你身體不舒服嗎？」  
正當羅維諾盯著手錶，不停催促著秒針走快點時，瑪莉亞走到他身邊，彎下身子關心他。  
…。  
為什麼偏偏就注意到他了啊！！羅維諾心裡哀嚎著，趕緊咳了幾聲點點頭，瑪莉亞還想說些什麼，鐘聲適時地響起了，羅維諾發誓，他人生從沒聽過這麼悅耳的下課鈴。  
後排的男同學站起身收考卷，不小心蹭到他裸露的上臂，羅維諾被激得寒毛直顫，差點沒叫出聲，空氣變得更加黏著了起來，電風扇的嗡鳴聲依然惱人，整個教室就像是泥沼的漩渦，以他的座位為中心，越陷越深，一步一步，吞噬著他的理智。  
第三節課的鐘聲敲響之前，羅維諾再也忍不住地逃走了，坐在門口的同學一臉懵逼地看著他的車尾燈。

要說這場鬧劇怎麼開始的，不得不提羅維諾那位小他十歲的妹妹恰拉。昨天剛交稿的他原本可以好好享受難得的假日，然而，今天早上，他敲了好幾次恰拉的門都無人回應，打開房門，才發現恰拉躺在床上發著高燒，口中還不停唸著一堆單詞，當他靠近時，恰拉突然像是厲鬼一般彈了起來，死命地拉著羅維諾的手。

「今天瑪莉亞老師的測驗如果沒去考，我就要罰寫一百次課文了啦！」  
「求你去幫我考嘛！」

看來是昨夜唸書唸到腦子燒壞了呢，都十七歲了還會智慧熱嗎？羅維諾抽動著嘴角，不敢想像他妹妹口中的「瑪莉亞」老師到底是怎麼樣恐怖的存在。  
不過他當然不可能答應這種荒謬的事，羅維諾用力地掙脫恰拉的手，對方卻像是口香糖一般越纏越緊。  
「我去幫你請假！」  
「不行QAQ哥哥QAQ拜託你啦QAQ」  
「不可能！」

要他一個二十七歲的正常男性穿女高中生的制服！？門都沒有！

兄妹倆就這麼拉扯，直到羅維諾踩到一疊廢紙滑倒在地，恰拉也被順勢拽下床鋪。  
羅維諾吃痛地揉了揉受到撞擊的背部，這才注意到，散落在地上的廢紙，寫滿了各式德語單詞，看的出來，恰拉真的很努力。  
高溫燒得恰拉頭昏腦脹，她趴在羅維諾的懷裡，無助地啜泣著。  
「哥哥…拜託你嘛…」  
約莫過了一分鐘，羅維諾深深嘆了口氣，把恰拉抱回床上，給她蓋好被子。  
「…你的制服收在哪裡？」

嘴快一時爽，女裝火葬場。羅維諾在出門的瞬間就反悔了，但是想著即便發著高燒也在背單詞的恰拉，他還是硬著頭皮來到學校。  
然後他還是後悔了。  
一路從教室奔了出來，羅維諾終於跑到一個四下無人的地方，他抬起頭，發現這裡是數學實驗室。他靠著牆喘氣，心想絕對不能再回教室，他相信自己絕對不可能撐到最後一節課。  
先不說來向他搭話的同學，他一個也不認識啊！為什麼恰拉人緣這麼好！明明她個性也彆扭的要死啊可惡，難道是女孩子比較吃香嗎？還有隔壁那個一直盯著他看的男同學，那是怎樣，明明還是學生，為什麼不刮鬍子，還長的那麼變態，一直發出奇怪的笑聲，他知道恰拉是個美少女，平時也沒少受過變態騷擾，但他現在是男的啊！況且那種人真的很噁心啊！而且瑪莉亞老師真的好恐怖啊！被她的眼神掃到就像是被機關槍掃射，如果被發現他是假扮的，一定會被處死啊啊啊！！！  
羅維諾貼著磁磚牆壁，順著重力滑下，從一大早便緊繃著的神經突然鬆懈，各種疲倦和委屈一口氣湧了上來，他抱著膝蓋，臉埋進屈起的大腿，汗水沿著髮梢滴落，微風無法穿透披散在肩上的長髮，熱氣在股間蒸騰，蟬聲像是在嘲笑他，嘎嘎嘎地叫個不停。

穿著制服無法逃課，又不敢回去和班長請假，他到底可以去哪裡？

一陣清風吹過，樹葉沙沙響著，突然，他旁邊的門被打開了。  
「…恰拉？」  
聽到聲音，羅維諾瞬間石化，世界像是開啟慢速撥放，聲音突然間全消失了，方才震天的蟬鳴彷彿被按下靜音鍵，連最溫柔的風，都錯愕地愣在原地，停滯不前。  
「…嗨？」  
他十分僵硬地抬起頭，對出聲的人扯出一個尷尬至極的笑容。

有什麼事情，是比穿著女高中生制服遇見正在鬧脾氣的男朋友還要更尷尬的？  
如果有，就是你男朋友不但沒認出你，還和你聊心事。

羅維諾坐在椅子上，侷促不安地搓著手，基爾伯特在外頭講電話，應當是在幫  
「恰拉」請假。  
沒錯，他的男朋友，恰好是這所學校的數學老師，但是學校這麼大，怎麼就剛好碰上他了呢！還是平常根本不會有人來的數學實驗室！話說回來，數學實驗室到底為什麼會存在？算數學會有爆炸的危險嗎？真的有必要特地開一間實驗室給數學課嗎？  
羅維諾已經混亂到開始想一些亂七八糟的問題了。

「我幫你和瑪莉亞說了，等等我請尤莉婭幫你帶書包回去。」基爾伯特走進實驗室，向「恰拉」說明。  
「生病就別亂跑啊，要不是我都待在準備室，你被壞人拐走了要怎麼辦？」  
…為什麼明明二十七歲了還要坐在這裡聽老師訓話，羅維諾非常無辜，卻也只能乖巧地說好。  
基爾伯特拍了拍「恰拉」的頭，滿意地點點頭。  
「要我打給羅維諾嗎？讓他來載妳。」  
…我可不會分身術啊！羅維諾心裡瘋狂吐槽，表面上只能強裝淡定地回覆。  
「哥哥昨天剛交稿，應該睡死了。」  
「是嗎，那我等等載妳回去。」基爾伯特點頭表示了解，隨即露出一個無奈的微笑。  
「…我還在想，妳哥現在肯定不願意接我電話。」  
當然不願意啊！誰要接你個土豆混蛋的電話！羅維諾再次腹誹，臉上卻還是裝得很關心的樣子。  
「你和哥哥怎麼了嗎？」  
「嘛...他前幾天突然生氣，然後就跑回去，這幾天也不肯接我電話。」基爾伯特原本一旁在收拾教材，說著說著，便走到「恰拉」面前，拉開椅子坐下，還重重嘆了口氣。

喂喂喂，不是吧，他現在是想聊心事嗎？羅維諾用力克制自己翻白眼的舉動，先不說那個混蛋眼殘沒認出自己，給他這麼多天他都沒想到自己為何生氣？原先的緊張感逐漸被不滿取代，羅維諾壓下怨氣，想說給這傢伙最後一次機會。  
「話說回來，哥哥總是抱怨基爾哥哥你不夠主動呢。」  
「是嗎？」基爾伯特偏了偏頭，似乎在努力回想。  
「是我上個周末沒陪他逛街嗎？不對啊我們最後還是一起去了。還是上次生日時喝掛了？但是我後來有道歉了，還補償他看電影。難道是嫌我最近沒研究新菜單，他厭煩了？」

一隻麻雀從窗外飛了進來，左顧右盼地蹦跳著，時不時發出啁啾的叫聲。  
羅維諾看著基爾伯特的臉上，寫著一個大大的問號，是真的，非常純粹無知的，問號。  
他感受到自己的理智線，「崩」地一聲斷裂了。

「你這個笨蛋！」  
羅維諾用力站起身，椅子因為過大的動作而翻倒在地，但他完全沒去理睬，基爾伯特和他隔著一張實驗桌，所以當他扯過對方的領帶時，對方幾乎是趴在桌上的狀態。

「他在意的是你都不上他，白痴！」

「恰…恰拉？妳怎麼了？」基爾伯特被嚇了一大跳，他突然覺得這飆悍的語氣，和他戀人有極高的相似。  
「我不是恰拉，混蛋。」所謂怒極反笑，羅維諾勾起冷冷的笑容，摘下他的假髮。

如果說先前羅維諾的崩潰指數是十，基爾伯特現在心中的崩潰指數大概直接衝破一百。

「羅維諾！？」  
基爾伯特還沒反應過來，羅維諾已經繞過桌子，走到他面前雙手抵在他身後的桌沿，一腳堵在他的雙股之間，盛氣凌人地與他對視。  
「回答呢？」  
「誒？」基爾伯特依舊一臉茫然。  
「我問你為什麼不上我！回答呢？」羅維諾大概真的是理智斷線了，完全不在意問出口的問題有那麼點令人害羞。  
但是距離他們上次做愛已經過了好個禮拜了，這段時間，不論羅維諾丟什麼球，都被對方完美閃過，上次逛街買的情趣內衣根本還沒拆封，想趁著生日那天藉酒助興，結果對方直接喝掛，最後想說直接放大絕穿裸體圍裙，結果對方根本沒讓他有機會進廚房。  
如果不是基爾伯特不愛他了，就是他性無能啊！

「因…因為…」被羅維諾的話語弄得滿臉通紅，基爾伯特不知所措的支吾著。  
「因為什麼！」  
「因為…」基爾伯特被逼到極限，反抓著羅維諾的肩膀，大聲地吼著。  
「因為哥哥大人做愛時的表情實在是太可愛了我怕我會克制不住自己的衝動如果傷害到你怎麼辦所以從那之後才一直不敢上你啊！」

最怕空氣突然沉默，麻雀無趣地啪噠啪噠飛走了，恢復理智的羅維諾想起剛剛做的一切，臉快速地漲紅，至於另外一個人，在說出事實的那一刻就想挖個坑把自己埋起來。  
結果兩人就這麼羞紅著臉互相看著，沉默的空氣填滿了之間的空隙。

「...就只是這樣？」約莫過了三分鐘，羅維諾才艱難地開口，基爾伯特抓著頭髮，點了點頭。  
「笨蛋嗎…」羅維諾嘆了口氣，覺得為此煩惱的自己根本像個白痴。  
「你想太多了，混蛋，老子沒那麼脆弱。」  
「我只是想珍惜你。」基爾伯特無奈地笑著，輕輕攬過羅維諾，將額頭抵在對方的額頭上。  
「對不起。」  
基爾伯特環抱著羅維諾，像隻乖巧的大型犬，討好般地不停蹭著對方的肩窩。  
「對不起嘛…。」  
原本只是磨蹭的皮膚被撓的癢癢的，基爾伯特那示弱的聲線，惹地羅維諾連心裡也癢了起來，前幾秒還熾烈燃燒的惱火突然間全消了，餘留的，只有多日失去溫存的思念和渴求。  
「只是道歉才不夠…」  
羅維諾推著基爾伯特壯實的臂膀，即便早已沒了脾氣，卻還是倔強地鼓著臉頰。

基爾伯特知道，他的戀人原諒他了，於是他小心翼翼地捧起羅維諾的臉頰，輕輕地吻了上去，顯然羅維諾並不滿足於如此蜻蜓點水般的親吻，他伸出小舌，熟練地勾住對方的軟處，略為暴力地纏鬥了起來。基爾伯特不甘示弱地啃咬著羅維諾小巧的唇，吸吮著他口腔內的汁液，嘖嘖的水聲在空蕩蕩的教室哩，顯得格外明顯。  
羅維諾最終還是敗下陣來，他輕輕拍打著對方的背，基爾伯特才依依不捨地放開他，牽連的銀絲泛著誘惑的光澤，羅維諾潮紅著臉，靠在對方胸口，微微地喘著氣。  
「基爾，我想要。」  
羅維諾已然情動，那些平時作為偽裝的矜持全被他拋諸腦後，他伸手便往基爾伯特的下身探去，然而對方攢著僅存的理智，制止了他。  
「這樣不太好吧…」基爾伯特沒有忘記自己的身分，即便他膨脹的分身已經出賣了他最忠實的想法。  
「學生有困難，老師不都要幫忙解決嗎？」  
羅維諾眨著迷茫的雙眼，無辜的神情彷彿就是位純潔的少女，薄汗沿著修長的頸滑進領口，潔白的長襪不上不下地卡在小腿肚，膝上鏤空的三公分隱隱發出誘惑的信息。

女高中生的魔力，就是那介於熟與不熟之間，既青澀又甜美的禁忌果實。

「老師，我餓了，你能餵飽我嗎？」  
羅維諾歪著頭，淺淺地勾起一道笑容，基爾伯特咽了口口水，發覺自己早被誘入對方的陷阱，再無逃脫的可能。

鎖上準備室的門，兩人立刻糾纏在一起，基爾伯特將羅維諾壓在辦公桌上，輕輕一拉便將他的領結鬆開，他一格一格將扣子解開，親吻的部位順著他的動作，從側頸一路往下延伸，最後又繞回胸前的那兩顆誘人的櫻紅，基爾伯特吸吮著挺立的乳首，另一手沿著裸露的大腿一路往上撫摸，粗糙的大手刺激著柔嫩的肌膚，惹得羅維諾無法抑制的哼聲。  
「居然連內褲都是蕾絲的…」那隻在裙襬下胡作非為的手褪下了羅維諾的底褲，基爾伯特壓低了聲線，與平時不同的聲音讓羅維諾心中顫抖了一下。  
「已經濕成這樣了…」  
「還…不是你造成…」即便身癢難耐，羅維諾硬是回了一句。  
基爾伯特笑了笑，果然他的戀人不能接受在嘴上輸了他。  
「那這樣子，你滿意嗎？」  
羅維諾還沒來的及理解他的意思，便感受到自己的分身被大手給溫暖的包覆，同時，基爾伯特吻上他那根不合群的頭髮的底部，接著，身下的手快速磨蹭起來，額上的那個點也被不斷進攻，兩方合流的快感在羅維諾的腦中炸開，他再也無法克制自己的呻吟。  
「那…那裡…慢點…」  
支離破碎的語言湮沒在不斷綿延的呻吟之中，很快羅維諾便感受到一股熱流，沿著基爾伯特的指縫汩汩冒出。

高潮後的羅維諾有點迷離，但他很快地被翻過身，並在基爾伯特的強制之下將臀部抬高。  
「你要幹…啊！」  
話還沒說完，那隻沾滿精液的手指便直搗他的小穴，他驚叫了聲，嚇得基爾伯特趕緊退出去。  
「會痛嗎？」  
他親了親羅維諾的側臉，安撫地揉捏他的臀瓣，羅維諾搖了搖頭。  
「…混蛋，要就趕快繼續啊。」  
在得到羅維諾的准許之後，基爾伯特再次將手伸進密穴之中，他輕柔的按壓著內壁的軟肉，梳理一層一層的皺褶，接著緩緩地伸入第二根、第三根…。  
和方才高速的撫摸有所不同，如此輕柔的動作讓羅維諾的身子放鬆下來，時不時輕哼幾聲，不知不覺中，基爾伯特的手已經能滑順的在羅維諾的後庭進出。  
「羅維…我忍不住了…」基爾伯特在羅維諾的耳邊呢喃著，惹的羅維諾發出一聲輕笑，他的戀人總是有氾濫的耐心，只為了讓自己能好好享受。  
「那你…就快點進來。」

基爾伯特的手抽離的一瞬間，羅維諾覺得後庭空虛的要死，他正想催促身後的人，突然一個滾燙的巨根抵在洞口，順著黏膩的腸液滑了進去。  
「基爾你…好大…」雖然已經經過擴張，原本緊實的小穴要吞沒這樣一根巨物，還是有其難度，羅維諾一邊忍受著被撐開的不適感，一邊喟嘆著被填滿的富足感，矛盾的感受全化為口中的呢喃，並在身後的人開始加速抽送後，拔尖成為狂亂的淫叫。  
「基爾…都給我…快…嗯啊！」  
原本在插進去的一瞬間，基爾伯特就感受到自己的分身大了一個尺寸，在羅維諾那淫糜的叫聲刺激之下，他覺得他都膨脹到痛了，於是此時他拋棄了平時的那些溫柔與耐心，只是遵從最原始的慾望，抓著羅維諾的臀瓣，不停地來回抽插，退到洞口再頂到最深處，確保每一次都撞擊在對方最舒服的點上。  
羅維諾在對方毫無章法且粗暴的衝擊之下，根本抓不住桌沿，全靠著基爾伯特從身後環抱著他力量支撐著，剛射過的穴口又泛出了晶亮的液體，羅維諾的下腹竄過一道電流，他知道，他又要高潮了。  
「羅維…我快射了...」基爾伯特粗重的喘息一下一下地敲在他的耳膜上，汗水交織在一起，連體液都互相交換。  
「那就…一起…」話音未落，基爾伯特的速度又加快一個檔次，羅維諾更加瘋狂地尖叫著，很快，他便感受到滾燙的液體如洪水般衝擊在他的腸壁，而自己的分身也射出白濁的精液，全撒在基爾伯特的辦公桌上。

兩人就維持著交合的姿勢，感受高潮後的餘韻，那件制服襯衫已經被丟到一旁，裙子即便還掛在羅維諾腰間，卻早已被蹂躪地皺成一團，空氣中瀰漫著麝香的淫糜氣味，透過門縫，隱約能聽見外頭響起了下課鈴。

「吶，羅維諾。」基爾伯特依舊環抱著羅維諾，他把頭埋進對方的頸窩，不停蹭著。  
「…我還想再來一次。」  
羅維諾聽到基爾伯特撒嬌般的囁嚅，輕輕地笑了聲。  
「可以啊，不如說…」他手比了比墊在玻璃桌墊下的課表，今天的欄位，一直到最後一堂，都是空白的。  
「就做到你下一堂上課前，如何？」

End.


End file.
